


Strikhedonia

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Box prompt from paperwhale: "Eric (+ anyone else): Strikhedonia" (Send me a word and a character/series/pairing and I will write a drabble. Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.)

If there is one question that Eric has been asked more times than, “Whaddya like?” at the pub, it’s, “Am I going to hell?”

Humans have an excruciating propensity for preparation, planning - finances, travel, families.

The only advice he can offer, since he actually doesn’t know where the soul ends up (he’s more of a divine inventory clerk), is that they don’t need to pack a suitcase.

One man tried to bribe him; that was a story good for a laugh after he got off shift.

It’s pathetic the way that mortals cling to the things they love, the desperation.

= = =

Alan is planning a funeral.

It’s almost sickeningly comedic. A few of Alan’s old friends from the academy have agreed to assist him in carrying out his odd wishes, and he wants a funeral.

Eric doesn’t ask about it. Everything is as it has always been, and he refuses to believe there’s something rotting Alan from the inside out, until the first real attack.

Alan mentions that he wants heather on his coffin, if Eric wouldn’t mind remembering.

Eric replies that the funeral is enough; they’re not having a coffin on the reaper plane.

He’s not having any of it.

= = =

Eric wants to pack a suitcase to run away, even though death is waiting for them at the end of everything.

Regardless, he wants to take Alan with him wherever he goes, and he’ll bribe fate with 999 souls just so he can. Even if it’s only for a day or a year or a decade.

His plans have fallen apart, but Alan hasn’t yet.

When Alan falls with the last of Eric’s tears, he closes his eyes and sighs, not asking where he’s going, murmuring, “Damn it all to hell.”

He falls asleep against Alan, and dreams of fire.


End file.
